1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat, especially an air passenger seat, whose seat cushion lies on a cushion support that is supported by parts of the seat frame. The cushion support lies deeper in the area which supports the sitting part of the seat than in the area which supports the upper legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known vehicle seat of the aforementioned type (U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,339), the cushion support extends in the transverse direction of the seat across two adjoining seats, is equipped with longitudinal slots that extend the longitudinal direction of the seat which are at equal distances next to one another in a direction perpendicular to the seat. These divide the cushion support into flexible, adjoining strips, which are rigidly connected to the front transverse strut, and which are connected by springs to the rear transverse strut. The area which supports the sitting parts of the seat is slightly concave. The area which supports the upper legs is slightly convex. The thickness of the seat cushion in the concave area is only slightly less than in the convex area.